Sonic Boom Issue 9
:Previous Issue: Sonic Boom #8 (Worlds Unite - Part 2) ←— :—→ Next Issue: Sonic Boom #10 (Worlds Unite - Part 10) Sonic Boom #9 is the ninth issue in the Sonic Boom comic book series by Archie Comics, released in July 2015. It contains the sixth part of the Worlds Unite crossover. Publisher's Summary The SONIC/MEGA MAN crossover event GOES BOOM! "Worlds Unite" Part Six: The war against Sigma has been waged! Sonic, Mega Man and X lead their unified friends against hordes of mechaniloids led by the armored, super-powered Deadly Six! That sounds pretty scary and exciting, and now is definitely the time for everyone to work together and pay close attention. Especially Sticks. She tends to do some distracting stuff, like falling off the Sky Patrol and landing into a Genesis Portal or something—wait? Did she really? Well, where did she land? No way! Is that - -?! You won't believe where Sticks lands, but what you BETTER believe is that this issue sports some awesome cover art by Patrick "SPAZ" Spaziante and the return of the EVIL FRIENDS FOREVER (E.F.F.) variant by Brent McCarthy! Plus part 6 of the epic 12-part connecting variant cover series by artist Ben Bates!Comics Alliance: True Blue, Part Five: Destiny and Uneasy Alliances Story :Previous Part: Worlds Unite - Part 5 (Sonic Universe #77) ←— :—→ Next Part: Worlds Unite - Part 7 (Sonic the Hedgehog #274) Worlds Unite - Part Six: Fire in the Sky Aboard the Sky Patrol, most Freedom Fighters, Knuckles, Gemerl, the Robot Masters, the three Maverick Hunters and Team Sticks find the Mavericks waiting for them in the Lost Hex. Sticks then demands that they raise the mizzenmast, arm the torpedoes, and get whatever stuff on the ship ready, as the Mavericks are incoming. Mega Man, riding atop Rush, alongside Axl, Bunnie Rabbot, Tails, Gemerl and Air Man, then charge the swarming Mechaniloid army led by the Deadly Six. As Mega Man is shooting various Mechaniloids, he tells them that they won't stop them from reaching Sigma and setting things right. Sonic, while using several homing attacks, tells Mega Man to not get too worked up as smashing robots is what they do. Zero, while holding off Mechaniloids with Mega Man X via their respective arm cannons, also proceeded to recognize the larger Mechaniloids, with X deducing that Sigma must be using the Genesis Portals to reach across time and space to resurrect them. Meanwhile, Sticks is fleeing from a Bomb Been, and screaming about bees. However, she then gets her cool together and proceeded to smash it with her boomerang, also telling Team Sticks to fight and represent their homeworld with honor, valor, and other traits. However, Comedy Chimp and Fastidious Beaver have other ideas, namely, flee in adjunct terror from the premises due to the very likely possibility of being killed off for real (Comedy Chimp initially considered coming up with an excuse, but Fastidious Beaver decided they just go with adjunct terror since that should suffice for them), with Sticks yelling at them to get back to fighting and calling them cowards. As she pursues her fleeing team, the Navigators warn the others of the approaching Deadly Six. Within the Sky Patrol, NICOLE helps to keep an eye on Drs. Eggman and Wily, who insist it is unnecessary. While working on a device, the two have privately used the commotion to begin preparing a back-up plan, as well noting the escape pod location in the event they need to jump ship and reach the Lost Hex and the Master Engine. At the battle, the Deadly Six arrive and prove to be more of a challenge than the Mechaniloids. X has Sally inform the others to finish off the lesser foes before they regroup to take on the Zeti. Sigma, meanwhile, continues to revive more commanders and pulls others from the future (like Bamboo Pandamonium and Burn Rooster), confident in his ease of troop replacement. Sticks, her attempts to corral her former team having failed, rushes to the aid of the others and is hit by Zomom, falling off the Sky Patrol into a Genesis Portal. She arrives in another world, where she's met by a Chinese woman who inquires as to who she is. After taking care of all Mechaniloids, the heroes use teamwork and their unique abilities to subdue the Deadly Six. The Zeti appear defeated and Zero notes the armor is controlling them through use of the Sigma Virus. He suggests to put them out of their misery, but X doesn't condone it as they are living beings and offers the Deadly Six a chance to surrender. However, the Zeti use this time to pull out their magnetic field manipulation and all robots find themselves unwillingly under their control and ready to turn on the Freedom Fighters. Off Panel Sticks examines a Genesis Portal only to find herself looking at herself and yelling at herself. Appearances Characters Mega Man *Mega Man *Roll *Rush *Break Man *Quake Woman *Flash Man *Spark Man *Wood Man *Bubble Man *Shadow Man *Snake Man *Air Man *Hard Man *Dr. Wily Mega Man X *Maverick Hunters **X **Zero **Axl *Mavericks **Sigma **Agile (First appearance) **Bamboo Pandamonium (First appearance) **Burn Rooster (First appearance) **Ride Boarski (First appearance) **Double (First appearance) **Burn Dinorex (First appearance) **Chill Penguin **Armored Armadillo (First appearance) **Mechaniloids ***Bomb Beens ***Batton Bones ***Eregion ***Crushers ***Mosquitus ***Pteranoid ***Jammingers ***Pararoids S-38 Sonic the Hedgehog *Freedom Fighters **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao **Big the Cat **Sally Acorn **Antoine D'Coolette **Bunnie Rabbot **Rotor the Walrus **NICOLE *Knuckles the Echidna *Gemerl *Doctor Eggman *Deadly Six **Zazz **Zeena **Zomom **Zavok **Zor **Master Zik Sonic Boom *Team Sticks **Sticks the Badger **Comedy Chimp **Fastidious Beaver Street Fighter *Chun-Li (First appearance, cameo) Trivia *"The Unified Army" page included resembles the character select screen from Super Smash Bros. Wii U/3DS game. Gallery Cover art SonicBoom009V1.jpg|Evil Friends Forever Variant cover by Brent McCarthy SonicBoom009V2.jpg|Unite Variant (6 of 12) cover by Ben Bates Preview SonicBoom009-1.jpg|Page #1 SonicBoom009-2-3.jpg|Pages #2-3 SonicBoom009-4.jpg|Page #4 SonicBoom009-5.jpg|Page #5 External Links * Sonic Boom Issue 9 (Archie Comics) on Sonic News Network * Sonic Boom Issue 9 (Archie Comics) on Mobius Encyclopaedia References Category:Archie Comics issues